


Призраки долгой зимы

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимы бывают затяжными, и когда провизия оказывается на исходе, гномы отправляются на охоту, чтобы пополнить запасы. Двалин готов сопровождать Торина, куда бы тот ни повел их, даже сквозь снег и холод. Но воспоминания, словно призраки преследуют, не давая забыть о прошлом, и зима кажется бесконечной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки долгой зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068858) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



  
Ветви деревьев прогибались под ледяной тяжестью. Гномы молча брели, увязая по колено в высоких сугробах, и каждый выдох вырывался струей белого пара, тая в морозном воздухе. А снег все падал крупными лохматыми хлопьями. Двалин провел затянутой в перчатку рукой по лысине, в очередной раз пожалев о потерянной шапке. Как бы нелепо он ни выглядел в этом сползающем на уши вязаном уродстве, что брат подарил ему прошлой зимой, эта штуковина по крайней мере была теплой. Он носил ее вплоть до самой оттепели, игнорируя подколки Балина, и немало расстроился, когда ее сдуло в ущелье налетевшим порывом ветра.

В эти студеные дни, тянущиеся нескончаемой вереницей, так что им не видно ни конца ни края, он больше всего жалел о том, что когда-то по своей воле сбрил половину волос.

В лесу царила неестественная тишина, изредка нарушаемая чьим-то глухим кашлем и хрустом ломающегося под сапогами наста. Все остальные ковыляли, как и он сам — понурив голову от дующего в лицо ветра и пристально поглядывая по сторонам в надежде обнаружить следы хоть какой-нибудь дичи, которой взбрело в голову выбраться из норы в такую погоду. Все, кроме Торина. Он как всегда шел впереди с высоко поднятой головой. Никакой ветер не мог заставить его склониться, и Двалин с вызовом распрямил плечи, шагая след в след за идущими впереди гномами. Возвращаться с пустыми руками нечего было и думать.

Разумеется, идея принадлежала Торину. Запасы продовольствия в Синих горах еще не иссякли, и никто пока не сверкал голодными глазами с исхудавших лиц, как это не раз бывало в прошлые годы. Они не так уж плохо подготовились к зиме. Но Торин пристально следил за состоянием погребов и кладовых, периодически справляясь у поваров о количестве припасов, и все они неохотно признали, что в случае затяжной зимы и поздней оттепели продуктов может не хватить. Любой воин без сомнений отдаст свою порцию ребенку, но если весна придет с запозданием, и детям, и воинам в равной степени будет нечего есть.

Одного лишь упоминания о голодных детях хватило, чтобы даже самые упрямые и несговорчивые гномы выстроились в очередь, желая записаться в охотничий отряд. Дичь, которую можно поймать на исходе зимы, скорее всего, будет тощей и жилистой, но она хотя бы поможет дотянуть до весны.

Смахнув с лысины тающие снежинки, Двалин пошевелил заледеневшими пальцами ног. В голову пришла крамольная мысль, что, пожалуй, у Азанулбизара была и светлая сторона — если бы тогда в Долине Темных Ручьев не полегло столько гномов, сейчас бы все они умирали от голода. Двалин встряхнул головой и мысленно попросил у Махала прощения за святотатство.

Может, остальные и разделяли его уныние, но по их лицам нельзя было ничего прочитать. Двоих Двалин знал только понаслышке, хотя их внимательные взгляды и манера держать топоры наготове внушали доверие. То, что они без возражений последовали за узбадом, тоже говорило в их пользу. От Двалина тогда не укрылось их удивление, когда они поняли, что Торин намерен сам возглавить охоту. Не то, чтобы кто-то сомневался в его умении. Скорее, они не могли поверить, что он на это пойдет, и это значило, что они плохо его знали. Трор никогда бы не стал тащиться через занесенные снегом поля вместе с простыми гномами, но Торин... он ни за что не согласился бы остаться в стороне.

Балин был единственным, кто попытался отговорить Торина, когда тот заявил, что намерен отправиться на охоту вместе со всеми, но даже он быстро отступил. Никто не мог помешать узбаду вести за собой народ — в битве или в мирное время — и уж точно не его брат. За свою жизнь Двалин видел не одного короля. Многие носили свой титул, словно плащ, позволяя народу принимать на себя поток бед и несчастий - нередко бывших следствием королевских решений - подобно плотной ткани, защищающей от дождевых струй. 

Но Торин был королем не только по праву рождения. Это было частью его самого, в его крови и плоти. О Троре слагали легенды, связывая с его именем золотой век Эребора, его будут вспоминать, как одного из величайших гномьих королей, в то время как его внук не мог называться королем даже в Синих Горах. Но если бы Двалина спросили, кого он считает больше всего достойным носить этот титул, он не задумываясь назвал бы Торина — даже сейчас, когда они брели по занесенному лесу через заросли ежевики, и склонившиеся под тяжестью снега плети назойливо цеплялись за плащи и волосы. 

Неожиданно Торин остановился, так что идущие следом чуть не врезались ему в спину. Похоже, не так уж они были внимательны. Двалин обогнул стоящего впереди гнома, поморщившись, когда колючий ветер наотмашь хлестнул его по лицу, и потопал вперед. Торин, присев, рассматривал чьи-то беспорядочные следы.

Между его бровями залегла глубокая складка, и Двалин насторожился. Они были неплохими охотниками, но не такими уж опытными следопытами, и что бы Торин ни углядел в этой путанице, ему это не нравилось. Не поднимая головы, словно был уверен, что Двалин будет рядом, он пробормотал себе под нос:

— Видишь?

— Угу.

Следы принадлежали какому-то крупному зверю, больше оленя. Двалин ухватил половчее топор и подозрительно огляделся. Поблизости не было ничего угрожающего: все те же бесконечные ряды чернеющих стволов и бесшумно падающий снег. 

— Нужно возвращаться. Может, остальным повезло больше, — добавил Двалин, пока Торин не успел возразить, что они сегодня не поймали даже кролика. Дичь была нужна, но рисковать ради нее жизнью не стоило. Тем более жизнью Торина.

Торин нехотя кивнул и выдохнул облако пара.

— Может быть.

На этом все должно было закончиться. Они должны были повернуть назад, вернуться по протоптанной тропинке обратно к лагерю и забраться в палатки, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. Еды было маловато, но пива еще хватало, и кружка-другая помогла бы приободриться. Потом вернулись бы другие группы с добычей или без, и они вместе обсудили бы, как поступить со зверем, чьи следы им попались.

Все должно было закончиться, и Двалин уже встал, повернувшись спиной к Торину, который все еще рассматривал следы, когда зверь спрыгнул на них с дерева.

Он напал бесшумно — вначале Двалин услышал крики гномов, и только потом раздался леденящий душу животный вой. Обернувшись, Двалин увидел высоченную, по плечо ему, тварь, покрытую белоснежным мехом. Остальные охотники сгрудились неподалеку, уставившись на окропленный алыми брызгами снег.  
ы  
Благодаря инстинкту, отточенному годами тренировок и участием в сотнях схваток, Двалин успел взмахнуть топором, с уханьем опуская его на голову зверя. Лезвие с хрустом проломило массивный череп, вонзившись по самую рукоять, и животное снова издало жуткий вопль, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Оно отпрянуло в сторону, и Двалин с ужасом увидел распростертую на окрашенном кровью снегу знакомую фигуру. Впрочем, отвлекаться не было времени — не сейчас, когда проклятая тварь с торчащим из головы топором подбиралась к нему все ближе. Она бросилась на него, скаля заостренные клыки, и когда ее желтые, светящиеся злобой глаза оказались совсем рядом, Двалин с яростным криком вонзил ей в голову второй топор.

Второго удара зверь не выдержал — повалился в снег, дергая лапами в предсмертной судороге. Двалин придавил его шею сапогом — не для того, чтобы подарить милосердную смерть, а чтобы тварь даже не надеялась на другой исход. Кости громко хрустнули, и зверь затих. Сочащаяся из ран кровь стекала на снег, и из проталин поднимался пар.

Тут же забыв про издохшую тварь, Двалин упал на колени рядом с Торином. Руки начинали трястись от мысли о еще одной потере. Поднапрягшись, он перевернул неподвижное тело на спину, и приглушенный стон Торина зазвучал в его ушах слаще хмельной песни в таверне в конце рабочего дня. Под Торином лежал другой гном, один из молодых охотников, с виду невредимый, разве что оглушенный. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он, шатаясь, отошел к остальным. Но Двалину было не до него.

Кафтан Торина был пропитан кровью, но в результате торопливого осмотра Двалин не обнаружил никакой раны. Когда он задел ребра, Торин снова застонал. Хвала Махалу: только ушиб, не рана. Наткнувшись коленом на что-то твердое, Двалин посмотрел вниз и выдохнул с облегчением, увидев окровавленный охотничий нож. 

Торин, должно быть, успел достать его, когда зверь свалился на них, и полоснул его по горлу прежде, чем тот успел до кого-нибудь добраться. Взгляд, брошенный на жуткую тварь, подтвердил его подозрения: неудивительно, что она так визжала — Торин едва не перерезал ей глотку.

За спиной заскрипел снег, и Двалин обернулся, стискивая рукоять ножа. Охотники стояли неподалеку с оружием в руках, не рискуя подходить слишком близко. Мудрое решение. Сейчас он мог бы отправить к праотцам любого неосторожно оказавшегося рядом — едва не застывшая на морозе, после нападения кровь растекалась по венам жидким огнем и гулко бухала в ушах. Двалин повернулся к лежащему Торину.

— Кто-нибудь ранен? 

Не то, чтобы его это сильно волновало — в конце концов, ни один из них даже не подумал вмешаться, но Торин наверняка хотел бы, чтобы он это выяснил. Как же все они были неосмотрительны! И он больше всех, раз позволил Торину идти впереди одному, позволил холоду притупить бдительность. Он должен был быть рядом с самого начала, и в этом некого винить, кроме Двалина, сына Фундина.

— Нет, — раздался нестройный хор голосов. Двалин взглянул на молодого гнома, на которого упал Торин, отметив плотно стиснутые челюсти и прижатую к груди руку. Он уже собирался отчитать парня, когда Торин с хрипом втянул воздух, и ресницы его дрогнули. Двалин чуть отстранился, приготовившись отбить удар, если вдруг Торин не сразу поймет, что угроза миновала, но тот только моргнул, приподнялся с трудом на локтях и тут же скривился, прижимая руку к груди.

— Двалин... — хрипло выдавил он и замолчал, увидев окровавленную тушу. — Я должен был догадаться, — прибавил он, откидываясь обратно на снег. — Тварь ебучая.

— Я или он? — сухо спросил Двалин. Торин усмехнулся, тут же зашипев от боли. Он попытался снова приподняться и от души выругался, когда Двалин удержал его, положив руки на плечи. — Еще чего. Даже не вздумай трепыхаться, пока не перевязали. Выковыривай потом из легких твои ребра поломанные.

— Я бы почувствовал, если бы сломал... — Торин зашипел и дернулся, когда Двалин легко ткнул его в бок. — Да прекрати ты... а где Фарин? 

— Я здесь, — молодой гном сделал шаг вперед, упрямо выпятив подбородок. — Ты спас мне жизнь, — ровно сказал он, хотя по глазам было видно, что он с трудом сдерживал эмоции. Он глядел на Торина с немым восхищением, как на величайшего героя, как и многие до него. Отныне и навсегда он будет предан Торину душой и телом.

— В следующий раз будь внимательнее, — сказал Торин. Двалин возвел очи горе.

— Да уж, — добавил он. — И ты можешь ему отплатить, используя свой топор с пользой. Нам понадобятся носилки и чем быстрее, тем лучше. У меня нет желания проверять, есть ли у этой твари родня.

Возражения Торина потонули в шуме шагов, хрусте наста и стуке топоров, рубящих ветки, но Двалин почувствовал на себе тяжесть его взгляда. 

— Что-то не так?

— Носилки сейчас тебе пригодятся, — скрипнул зубами Торин и попытался встать, опираясь на локти.

— Ага, сейчас, — Двалин удержал его одной рукой. Торин сердито зарычал, на лбу у него выступила испарина.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал сиделкой, или мне можно посмотреть, сгодится ли эта тварь на еду?

— Если нет, сними с нее шкуру, — выдохнул Торин, закрывая глаза.

— Ладно. 

Двалин проверил лезвие торинова ножа на пальце и направился к поверженному зверю. По крайней мере, теперь детям хотя бы будет что есть.

***

Назад к лагерю шли молча. Обычно удачная охота поднимала настроение, но в этот раз особой радости не было, хоть они и тащили с собой добычу. А еще Торина, который был непривычно тих. Фарин смастерил из срубленных веток и ремней на удивление прочные носилки, позволявшие легко нести узбада по рыхлому снегу.

Только когда они добрались до лагеря и лекарь занялся Торином, Двалину пришло в голову, что он молчал, просто чтобы сохранить достоинство. Двалин сидел возле палатки, курил трубку и слушал, как Торин огрызается на целителя, который либо привык пропускать угрозы пациентов мимо ушей, либо не боялся их. Скорее всего последнее, судя по сдавленному вскрику, который последовал после особо цветистого выражения.

Трубка почти погасла к тому времени, как лекарь отодвинул полог и, отрывисто кивнув Двалину, скрылся за пеленой падающего снега. Сумерки сгущались. Другие группы охотников возвращались, и гномы снова принимались пересказывать события дня. Будут ли они восхищаться отвагой Торина или обсуждать, как легко он попался в лапы зверю?

Двалин покачал головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Что за напасть одолела его? Может, все дело в беспросветной зимней серости и неиссякаемом снегопаде, который валится на его неприкрытую лысину? Когда-то они могли запросто провести всю зиму, не высовывая носа наружу, если не было желания. Гора надежно укрывала их от холода и непогоды, она была их _домом_ , и никому не приходилось голодать из-за нехватки еды.

Он громко фыркнул. Самому уже тошно от этого нытья. Прошлое — это прошлое, и нечего его ворошить. Вот только воспоминания о давно минувших зимах не давали ему покоя этой ночью. Двалин выбил трубку, злорадно наблюдая, как огромные пушистые снежинки тают, упав на горячую горстку пепла. Скоро ее занесет, укрыв белой пеленой, но пока зрелище грело его сердце. 

Он встал, с наслаждением потянулся и нырнул в палатку. От общих палаток других охотников она отличалась разве что поставленным посередине сиденьем. Видимо, перед приходом лекаря кто-то притащил сюда здоровенный пень, набросив сверху только что снятую шкуру, еще пахнущую кровью. Торин сидел на этом самодельном стуле в одной рубахе, под которой угадывался толстый слой повязки.

За его здоровье Двалин перестал переживать после первых услышанных ругательств. Никто не мог умирать и при этом так забористо выражаться. На земле стояла кружка с остатками пахучего зелья. По всей видимости, половину времени Торин пререкался с лекарем, заставлявшим его выпить эту дрянь. Двалин поморщился. В свое время ему тоже доводилось пить целебное, но на редкость гадостное пойло.

Торин молча ссутулился на своем сидении, и Двалин почувствовал очередной прилив угрюмого веселья — его король наконец восседает на величественном троне. На этот раз Двалин не стал просить прощения у Махала и опустился на землю напротив Торина. Глядя, как Торин подносит ко рту фляжку, делая основательный глоток, он не мог не спросить:

— Лекарь тебе разрешил?

— Попробовал бы он запретить, — сухо отозвался Торин, но фляжкой поделился. Поколебавшись, Двалин приложился к горлышку, глотая обжигающую жидкость, пока по венам не разлилось приятное тепло. Хотя бы Торину меньше достанется. Судя по тому, с каким видом Торин встряхнул содержимое возвращенной фляги, он догадался о его намерениях, но Двалин и не подумал извиняться, только поднял бровь в ответ на сердитый взгляд узбада.  
На его скуле чернел продолговатый синяк, доходящий до припухшего глаза, и Двалин машинально протянул руку, но вовремя спохватился. Уловив его движение, Торин покачал головой.

— Скотина приземлилась мне на грудь. Это я сам — ладонью попал, когда падал.

— Повезло, что нож был в другой, — фыркнул Двалин, покачав головой. Торин сделал еще глоток, утерев тыльной стороной ладони сбежавшие по подбородку капли. Без перчаток и наручей его крепкие мощные запястья выглядели гладкими, без шрамов и отметин, в отличие от кистей, изборожденных рубцами и ожогами от схваток и работы в кузне, и Двалин замер, пораженный контрастом.

— Да уж, — согласился Торин. — Я вообще везучий.

Что-то в его голосе отозвалось внутри глухой тянущей болью, и Двалин рассеянно поднял руку, потирая грудь. Торин был несгибаемым узбадом, преданным своему народу, но здесь, в этой палатке при свете одинокой свечи, он бы наверняка понял и разделил мрачное веселье Двалина. Везения Торину было не занимать, это точно: именно оно и погнало их клан из-под Горы и через горы, за полмира, чтобы обосноваться в Эред Луин. Они хотя бы были живы, здесь не поспоришь. Можно ли это считать жизнью, это другой вопрос.

Впрочем, как раз его Двалин озвучивать не собирался, в каком бы настроении ни был Торин, даже в этой полутемной палатке, где тлеющие в жаровне угли едва разгоняли холод. Слишком тяжелый груз уже лежал у Торина на плечах, слишком многие нуждались в нем и надеялись на него. Часть из них, включая его собственного брата, как раз расположились неподалеку от этой самой палатки, обсуждая сегодняшнее происшествие. И наверняка у Балина будут вопросы, когда он услышит версию Двалина.

Может, ему стоило остаться там с ними, рассеивая возникшие сомнения и слухи. Вместо этого Двалин снова отобрал у Торина фляжку, сделал большой глоток и передал ее обратно. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас оставлять Торина одного. 

Молчание затянулось. Торин повертел в руках фляжку, вглядываясь в руны, которые должен был знать наизусть, и тихо сказал:

— Я обязан тебе жизнью.

Двалин усмехнулся.

— Будем считаться? Не хватало еще от тебя эту хуйню выслушивать. Знаешь же, мои топоры всегда к твоим услугам.

— Я обязан тебе жизнью, — уже резче повторил Торин. — А я плачу свои долги.

— Тогда постарайся в процессе не наделать новых.

Торин улыбнулся одними глазами, и Двалин шумно сглотнул, засмотревшись на лучики, собравшиеся в уголках глаз. Торин редко улыбался в последнее время, и тем ценнее была каждая улыбка. Она преображала его, делала правильные черты лица... впрочем, не стоило в это углубляться. Не в эту ночь, когда тоска берет за горло, в голове клубится чернота, а улыбка Торина несет в себе тепло, к которому слишком опасно приближаться. Не в эту ночь.

— Ложись-ка спать, — проворчал Двалин, надеясь, что хрипоту в голосе можно списать на усталость и выпивку. Он попытался подняться, но что-то удержало его. Опустив взгляд, он увидел на запястье пальцы Торина.

Двалин смутился. Он мог бы вырвать руку, но что-то из наставлений Балина все-таки засело в голове, въевшись намертво, как чернила под кожу. Двалин неловко сел на пятки, осторожно глядя на Торина и пытаясь не обращать внимания на засевший в горле комок.

Вместо того чтобы выпустить его руку, Торин обхватил ее ладонями и повернул, рассматривая костяшки пальцев. Он проследил большим пальцем каждую руну нанесенной татуировки. В свое время для этого понадобился заостренный кабаний клык и чернила. И изрядное количество эля. От прикосновения сильных пальцев сбилось дыхание.

— Ты всегда был моим другом, — пробормотал Торин. Вокруг одного пальца остались полукружия шрама на память от одного зубастого орка. Если бы у Двалина были не такие прочные кости, палец оказался бы у выродка в желудке. Когда Торин бережно поглаживал шрам, в голову лезли мысли, не имеющие ничего общего ни с тоской, ни с мрачным сожалением о прошлом — жаркие и запретные на грани бесстыдства — и Двалин с усилием отогнал их прочь. Торин был его другом, его королем, а он...

— Да, я твой друг, — Двалин откашлялся, но комок в горле никак не желал исчезать. — Я и мой брат, мы оба.

— Я всегда мог рассчитывать на твою помощь и твои топоры, — продолжал Торин, как будто не слыша его. Его палец скользнул ниже, коснувшись синеватых вен на запястье, и Двалин с запозданием подумал, может ли Торин почувствовать заполошное биение пульса, выдающее его с головой. 

— Я... и то, и другое принадлежит тебе, Торин. Всегда.

Словно завороженный, он смотрел, как Торин облизывает губы, как они блестят в мягком огне свечи. Как они шевелятся, произнося тихую просьбу.

— Не уходи. Останься со мной сегодня.

Двалин прерывисто вздохнул, его рука в ториновых ладонях невольно дрогнула. 

— Я твой друг и подчиненный, Торин, я не... это было бы...

— Неприлично? — закончил за него Торин. — Да, было бы. Но мое положение как лидера и так шаткое. Еще один скандал ничего не изменит. — Он поднес руку Двалина к губам, коснувшись ладони теплым влажным дыханием, а затем поцеловав ее в самый центр. — Останься все равно.

Двалин замер на коленях, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами, как Торин снова приник к его ладони поцелуем. Короткая борода нестерпимо покалывала кожу, когда он провел губами вдоль одного пальца и втянул его кончик в рот, не думая о несмытой крови и грязи.

— Это эгоизм, я знаю, — прошептал Торин, касаясь губами захваченного пальца. — Мало кто из наших гномов может позволить себе следовать своим желаниям. Но сегодня мне наплевать. Я позволю себе это, позволю желать тебя, хотя бы на одну ночь. Если ты согласишься.

Двалин не мигая смотрел на движения розового влажного языка, ласкающего его кожу, не слыша рвущегося из горла глухого рыка, пока пересохшие глаза не резануло острой болью, словно в них бросили горсть песка.

Внезапно его руку отпустили и, лишившись поддержки, она упала на колени, словно срезанная с веревки кукла. Торин посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Или можешь отказаться и уйти, и мы не будем об этом вспоминать.

Двалин все никак не мог подобрать слова. Рука безжизненно лежала на коленях, и ему трудно было поверить, что она действительно принадлежит ему. Торин напрягся, тонкие губы сжались в одну линию, а синие глаза, только что смотревшие на него, скрылись под опущенными ресницами.

— Прости, — пробормотал Торин. — Я думал... ты прав, мне нужно отдохнуть, — его губы скривились в усмешке. Он прижал руку в груди, попытавшись встать, но тут же упал обратно с удивленным восклицанием, когда Двалин вскинулся, затыкая его поцелуем. Их зубы стукнулись, а носы сплющились, пока Двалин не додумался повернуть голову. Он успел еще заметить удивленный взгляд синих глаз, а потом Торин ответил на поцелуй с яростью, не уступающей его собственной. Зубы впились в его нижнюю губу, заставляя глухо зарычать. Поцелуй был хмельным от выпивки и соленым от крови — таким, каким и должен был быть.

Руки жадно тянулись к обнаженной коже, и рубаха Торина полетела в сторону, открывая толстые слои бинтов, опоясывающих ребра. Торин не издал ни звука, когда Двалин не церемонясь положил руку ему на грудь, проводя по краю повязки — только еле заметный сбивчивый вдох, но этого хватило, чтобы Двалин стал осторожнее. Он без нажима провел рукой вдоль плотной повязки и ниже, по гладкому животу с дорожкой темных волос. 

Торин застонал ему в рот, и у Двалина вырвался ответный стон. Зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы, он ухватил Торина за бедра и потянул на себя, заставляя откинуться назад, опираясь на руки, и расставить колени, чтобы Двалин мог придвинуться ближе. Он поцеловал Торина напоследок, просовывая язык внутрь и наслаждаясь тягучей сладостью с привкусом крови, а потом опустился на колени.

— Одна ночь, — хрипло выдохнул он, прислоняясь щекой к теплому животу. Жесткие завитки щекотали нос, и он глубоко вдохнул запах мыла и лекарственной мази на травах. Одну ночь он может себе позволить. Торин говорил об эгоизме, но он сам испытывал ту же жажду, что заставила его опуститься на колени перед Торином. В подбородок упирался налитый кровью член, и Двалин помедлил, смакуя густой пряный запах. Еще одно воспоминание в его персональную сокровищницу — все, что останется у него на память от этой ночи, еще один повод для снов, наполненных размытыми образами.

Руки зарылись в волосы, притягивая ближе. Повинуясь безмолвной просьбе, Двалин повернул голову и потерся щекой о влажную кожу. Торин вздрогнул и с гортанным стоном двинул навстречу бедрами, когда Двалин провел носом вдоль стоящего колом мощного хуя. Оттянув кожу, он обнажил потемневшую от прилившей крови головку, так и просящуюся на язык, и с радостью поддался искушению, одним движением всасывая ее в рот. В ответ раздался приглушенный вскрик, и одна рука тут же выпустила его волосы, должно быть, затыкая искусанный рот.

Оно к лучшему, конечно. Никто не должен их слышать, никто не должен знать. Но он все равно жалел, что не услышит в полную силу отчаянных стонов, которые заглушала прижатая к губам ладонь. Это было к лучшему, но он не смог справиться с желанием взять поглубже, по самые яйца, и сосать сильно и жадно, вырывая все новые так тщательно и так тщетно сдерживаемые крики. 

Он благоговейно огладил мускулистые ноги, дрожащие от напряжения. Торин попытался было вскинуться ему навстречу, но Двалин только крепче стиснул хватку, пригвождая его к сиденью. Его не волновало, что Торин вобьет хер ему в глотку, но он мог навредить себе и своим помятым ребрам, и Двалин надежно удерживал его на месте, восхищаясь неукротимым сопротивлением мышц.

Пальцы в его волосах судорожно сжались, резко потянув вверх, и Двалин взял еще глубже, сглатывая, когда разбухшая головка уперлась ему в горло, и горячая жидкость выплеснулась на язык, наполняя рот. Он провел языком вдоль члена, облизывая головку, пока Торина не начало трясти.

Укрытое шкурой сиденье было не слишком просторным. На нем едва помещался сам Торин, так что Двалин поднялся на ноги и раздвинул его ноги коленом, упираясь вплотную в его яйца и опадающий член. Чужое тепло ощущалось даже через ткань штанов, и Двалин нетерпеливо распустил шнуровку, освобождая ноющий стояк. Наклонившись, он положил руку Торину на плечо и поднес член к его губам, проведя по ним блестящей от смазки головкой и задохнувшись от влажного прикосновения.

— Открой рот.

Возможно, Торин никогда этого не делал. Будучи принцем, Торин был скрытен и никогда не распространялся о сердечных делах, как и подобает наследнику из рода Дурина. Если у него и был кто-то, этот кто-то так же тщательно хранил молчание. После утраты Эребора уединение стало роскошью. Двалин не знал ни о ком, кто мог побывать в постели с узбадом, хотя был посвящен в его жизнь, как никто иной. Они часто делили палатку или комнату в гостинице, и уж точно правила приличия не помешали бы ему охранять друга и предводителя, даже если это означало бы выслушивать страстные стоны под дверью спальни.

То, что он мог быть первым, не помешало ему с довольным стоном направить член между обветренных губ прямо в жаркий влажный рот. Торин принялся энергично сосать, сразу забирая глубоко — благодаря то ли опыту, то ли энтузиазму, Двалину было плевать. Он откинул голову, зарываясь пальцами в спутанную угольно-черную гриву, и положил ладонь Торину на затылок, направляя его движения.

На мгновение представилось, как он сам сидит, а Торин стоит на коленях, наклонившись к его паху, и длинные волосы мягким шелком расплескиваются по бедрам. От одной этой мысли низ живота невольно прошило судорогой. Довольно и того, что есть. Вдобавок так он мог видеть, как его член входит в рот Торина, растягивая его, как он скользит туда-сюда, проходясь по искусанным распухшим губам.  
Торин протянул руки и, потянув вниз штаны с бельем, ухватил его за зад, впиваясь ногтями. Двалин захлебнулся стоном и, повинуясь молчаливой команде, двинул бедрами, вбиваясь раз за разом в горячий податливый рот, навстречу прикосновениям влажного упругого языка.

Махал свидетель, он не должен был испытывать такого наслаждения, глядя, как Торин насаживается ртом на его хуй. Темные ресницы, скрывающие синий лед глаз, трепетали, отбрасывая тени на зардевшиеся скулы, и Двалин не мог удержаться, чтобы не обхватить пальцами подбородок, поглаживая короткую бороду и ощущая ладонью каждый толчок. Торин был прекрасен. Это было подходящее выражение, но во всеобщем наречии просто не было слов, которые передали бы все, что Двалин хотел сказать. А если бы он попытался озвучить это на кхуздуле, весь лагерь в считанные мгновения понял бы, чем они занимались за тонкими стенами палатки. Двалин застонал, стиснув зубы, чтобы не дать просочиться словам и, изливаясь в умелый рот, выдохнул полушепотом одно-единственное имя.

Судорожно вздохнув, он оперся о плечо Торина рукой, продолжая держать вторую под подбородком, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает выплеснувшееся семя. Торин закашлялся, и тонкая белая струйка потекла по подбородку, увеличиваясь, когда Двалин вытащил член.

Торин поднял на него широко распахнутые глаза, и Двалин замер, любуясь. Торин выглядел охуительно. Алые пятна на щеках, блестящие припухшие губы в белых потеках, выбивающиеся из густой гривы волнистые пряди. Двалин не торопясь наклонился и слизнул запутавшиеся в бороде капли, смакуя горьковатый привкус, оставшийся на губах Торина.

Горячие, влажные поцелуи перемежались слизыванием последних следов семени с подбородка. Вскоре движения языков стали ленивыми и медленными, губы Торина едва скользили по его собственным. Отстранившись, Двалин заметил, что его взгляд затуманен, а расширившиеся зрачки почти полностью поглотили радужку. Похоже, наконец подействовало зелье вкупе с выпивкой, и с минуты на минуту Торина вырубит. И лучше, если это случится в постели.

— Идем-ка, — буркнул Двалин и потянул Торина за собой. Тот не сопротивлялся, только поморщился, прижав ладонь к забинтованным ребрам. Двалину пришлось закинуть его руку себе на плечо, чтобы он не упал. Они с трудом добрались до постели, шатаясь, как хромые на все копыта пони, и Двалин уложил Торина на скрипнувшую лежанку.

Простыни были протертыми, зато меховых одеял хватало с избытком. Кажется, пол-отряда решило поделиться с раненым предводителем. Возможно, они верили ему больше, чем им с Торином казалось, и выражали это, как умели.

Он укрыл Торина шкурами по самую макушку, так что виднелись только темные пряди, разметавшиеся по подушке, бурча под нос обрывки мелодий от колыбельной до застольных песен, и под конец едва удержался, чтобы не поцеловать Торина в висок. Что было, то было. Все закончилось, и завтра они снова будут друг другу теми, кем были всегда.

Судя по сомкнувшимся на его запястье пальцам, у Торина было другое мнение на этот счет. Его взгляд был сонным, но на дне зрачков плясал огонь.

— Останься, — невнятно пробормотал Торин, продолжая крепко держать его за руку.

— Не могу, — Двалин накрыл его ладонь своей, пытаясь разжать пальцы.

— Можешь, — Торин закрыл глаза, но тут же упрямо открыл их снова. — Ты можешь. Останься со мной.

Двалин решил не возражать, просто сел, дожидаясь неизбежного. Про гномье упрямство слагали легенды, а уж Торин был способен и гору переупрямить, но даже он не мог бесконечно сопротивляться действию снотворного зелья. Хотя каждая минута ожидания действовала Двалину на нервы, учитывая, что его нетерпеливость тоже была достойна войти в легенды.

Темные ресницы дрогнули, опускаясь все ниже. Резкие складки на лбу постепенно разглаживались, и Торин сейчас напомнил ему молодого эреборского принца, несмотря на первые проблески серебра в волосах. Заметив, что хватка ослабла, Двалин попытался вытащить руку. Но когда он уже собирался встать, тихий шепот заставил его остановиться.

— Прошу тебя, — выдохнул Торин. Подрагивающие ресницы слиплись черными стрелками. Не слезы, нет, просто выступившая влага. — Пожалуйста, останься.

Двалин резко выдохнул и потер переносицу. Это все проклятое зелье, он сам принимал его пару раз. Оно приглушало боль и помогало заснуть, но в то же время пробуждало спрятанную глубоко внутри тоску, и все прошлые беды разом вставали перед глазами, бередя разум и тревожа сон. Видят боги, у Торина их было больше, чем у кого-либо другого.

А может, сегодня им и не нужно было никакого зелья, чтобы всплыли клубящиеся в голове мрачные мысли.

— Хорошо, я останусь, — пробурчал Двалин. Стянув штаны и рубаху, он скользнул под толстый слой одеял, и лежанка снова скрипнула под двойным весом. Торин повернулся, цепляясь за него, как потерявшийся щенок, и Двалин мрачно усмехнулся, прижимая его к себе. Он гладил его по голове, пропуская между пальцев волнистые пряди и мурлыкая негромко что-то успокаивающее, пока Торин не заснул, дыша глубоко и ровно, как младенец.

Он останется еще ненадолго, вот только убедится, что Торин не проснется. С этой мыслью Двалин закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

***

Его разбудил стылый воздух, безжалостно холодящий лысину. В полусне Двалину почудилось, что он снова потерял свою шапку и налетевший ветер уносит ее прочь. Он зарылся поглубже в шкуры, вдыхая запах лежащего рядом тела, и уткнулся в теплую спину замерзшим носом, отогревая его между лопаток. В ответ раздалось недовольное ворчание, тепло начало отодвигаться, и Двалин примирительно потерся щекой о гладкую кожу.

Сквозь сон в памяти медленно всплывали события прошлой ночи и, вспомнив их окончательно, Двалин резко проснулся. Просачивающийся через щель тусклый свет говорил о том, что рассвет только занимался. Видно, сам Махал берег их — не хватало еще, чтобы его застали в ториновой постели. Двалин поспешно выбрался из-под одеял и принялся натягивать одежду, стуча зубами от холода. В груди тоскливо защемило, но он упрямо стиснул челюсти. Надев сапоги, он поворошил угли в жаровне, подбрасывая новую порцию дров. Огонь охотно принял его подношение, жадно набросившись на свежие поленья. К тому времени, как Торин встанет, в палатке будет тепло.

Как Двалин мог судить из собственного опыта, лекарственное зелье заставит его проспать до позднего утра. Он проснется в одиночестве, когда постель рядом с ним давно остынет. Торин проснется один, как это было всегда, а Двалин будет сидеть с остальными возле костра и слушать, как падает снег.

С этим ничего не поделаешь. Одна ночь. Он обещал себе, что это будет одна ночь. Единственный раз, когда они могут позволить себе дать волю своим желаниям. Но, даже понимая это, Двалин не смог удержаться, чтобы не оглянуться в последний раз, затягивая пряжку ремня.

Торина было почти не видно под всеми этими шкурами. Только спутанные волосы торчали из-под одеяла, растекаясь вокруг головы темной волной, и Двалин прерывисто вздохнул, вспомнив, как шелковистые пряди струились по его пальцам, как покрасневшие от поцелуев губы обхватывали его член, как трепетали черные ресницы, отбрасывая тени на скулы.

Все это лишь воспоминание. Еще одна призрачная тень, которая будет являться ему бесконечными зимними ночами, и Двалин будет ревностно оберегать ее, как и все остальные, заперев в сокровищницу своей памяти вместе с покинутыми Залами Эребора.

Посмотрев в последний раз на спящего Торина, Двалин развернулся и вышел из палатки.

Сделав шаг, он едва не полетел в ближайший сугроб. Взмахнув руками, Двалин с трудом выпрямился, уставившись на брата. Балин сидел у самого порога и мерно водил точильным камнем по кромке одного из двалиновых топоров, нарушая тишину морозного утра громким скрежетом. На плечах у него скопился тонкий слой снега, и отдельные упавшие снежинки вспыхивали искрами на темной ткани. Сколько же он тут сидит?

— Как хорошо, что ты решил ко мне присоединиться, — спокойно произнес Балин, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Надо думать, с Торином все в порядке?

— Хм... Да, — закашлялся Двалин, и даже морозный воздух не мог остудить его пылающие щеки.

— Рад слышать, — кивнул Балин, поднимая на него взгляд. — Рудгар приходил пару раз, чтобы убедиться, но я сказал, что вы обсуждаете вчерашнее нападение, и лучше вам не мешать.

— Э... да, — буркнул Двалин, чувствуя себя мальчишкой, которого застукали пробирающимся домой после ночной вылазки. Следовало догадаться, что лекарь зайдет проверить самочувствие Торина. Какой же он идиот. Не иначе пресловутое везение предводителей их клана передается всем остальным. Хвала Махалу, Балину хватило ума проследить, чтобы никто не зашел в палатку. Редкие милости судьбы, мелькающие стайкой серебристых рыб в темных водах жизненного потока.

Взгляд Балина смягчился, и он тихо спросил:  
— Торин действительно в порядке?

Двалин прекрасно понимал, что речь идет не о ранении. Он кивнул.

— Да, с ним все нормально.

— Хорошо, — сухо сказал Балин. Он протянул руку, поморщившись, когда Двалин помог ему подняться. — Идем, давно у нас не было мяса. 

Он направился к походному костру, выбираясь на протоптанную дорожку, и Двалину ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Завидев остальных, Балин добавил вполголоса, пока никто не мог их услышать:

— Надеюсь, с ним и _дальше_ все будет хорошо, братец. А если нет, то хотя бы не по твоей вине.

Двалин оскорбился.

— Я отдам за него жизнь.

— Не совсем то, что я хотел бы услышать, но пока сойдет, — поджал губы Балин. Вздохнув, он хлопнул Двалина по плечу. — Ты никогда не ищешь легких путей, да?

Двалину нечего было на это ответить, и они молча встали в очередь к котлу. Другие охотники уже рассаживались вокруг костра, принимаясь за еду. Получив свою порцию, Двалин довольно потянул носом — густой аромат наваристой похлебки заставил желудок одобрительно заурчать. Он отправлял в рот ложку за ложкой, не сразу обратив внимание на перешептывание вокруг. Оторвав глаза от еды, он заметил, что многие гномы смотрят на него с нескрываемым восхищением.

Не прекращая жевать, Двалин повернулся к брату, вопросительно подняв бровь. Балин пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Фарин вчера только и делал, что воспевал твой подвиг. Твой и Торина. Послушать его, так вам противостояло чудовище с клыками длиной в мою руку, и вы бились с ним целый час, пока ты его не прикончил. — Балин пихнул его в бок локтем, едва не заставив подавиться, и лукаво улыбнулся. — Он ничего не напутал, брат?

Двалин проглотил похлебку.

— Я бы не назвал его лжецом.

Балин расхохотался, и Двалин заметил ответные улыбки охотников, хотя они вряд ли слышали, что стало причиной его веселья. 

— Что ж, — Балин зачерпнул очередную ложку наваристого бульона. — Не знаю, что это был за зверь, но на вкус он весьма хорош.

В этом Двалин был с ним полностью согласен, и остаток трапезы прошел в молчании. Когда миска почти опустела, Двалин вдруг понял, что снег больше не падает на его многострадальную лысину. Прищурившись, он поднял голову. Снегопад прекратился, тучи начали рассеиваться, и нависающее над горизонтом солнце золотило сугробы, заставляя их переливаться тысячами крошечных искр. Оно еще не грело, но лучи ласково касались лица, напоминая, что весна не за горами. Остатки вчерашней гнетущей тоски таяли, рассеиваясь в воздухе, и призраки прошлого возвращались в свои гробницы. 

— Торин скоро проснется, — пробормотал Балин. Двалин кивнул. Действие зелья к этому времени должно было закончиться. Балин выжидающе помолчал и добавил: — Он наверняка захочет есть.

— Угу, — отозвался Двалин. Шестеренки у него в голове щелкнули, встав на место. — Я пойду, отнесу ему похлебку.

— Иди, — согласился Балин и как настоящий любящий брат даже не подумал добавить «дурак».

Быстро разделавшись с остатками похлебки, Двалин пошел за порцией для Торина. Узнав, кому предназначается еда, кашевар добавил лишних полчерпака. От миски поднимался пар, а густой мясной запах мог пробудить даже мертвого. Двалин направился к палатке, стараясь не слишком спешить. Может, они с Торином поболтают за едой, может, просто помолчат. В любом случае, Торин проснется не один.

Возле палатки Двалин остановился, вдохнув полной грудью морозную стынь. Ему показалось, что в воздухе пахнуло весной, которая обязательно к ним придет, принеся с собой тепло и надежду. Выдохнув, он откинул полог и нырнул внутрь, оставляя призраков за порогом.


End file.
